


Hangover

by pelin19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, bar au, hawksilver - Freeform, prompt
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barmenler iyi dert dinler derler. Peki derdi olan barmenleri kimler dinler?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj & Afrojack - Hey Mamma

Son zamanların en popüler gece klüplerinden biri olan Hangover yine her akşamki gibi kanlarında alkol ve neşe akan insanlarla doluydu. Havada uçuşan rengarenk ışıklar karanlığı bölerken müzik hoperlörleri patlatırcasına çalıyor, müzik setinin başındaki DJ kalabalığın coşkusuna katkı sağlıyordu. Bütün curcunanın merkezinde çember şeklindeki barın ortasındaki iki barmen mucizeler yaratıyordu. İnsanlar artık içki içmekten çok ikisini izlemek için barın etrafında toplaşmışken, ikili tüm dünya umurlarında değilmişçesine hareket ediyordu. 

İkisinin uyumu gerçeküstüydü. Beyaz saçlı olan, elindeki karıştırıcıları barın ortasına doğru fırlatıp arkasından bakmadan önüne dönerken tam karşısındaki kırmızı deri ceketli kız, erkek kardeşinin aklını okumuşçasına karıştırıcıları yakalayıp içindekileri önündeki geniş ağızlı bardağa boşalttı. Kızın yeşil gözleri kalabalığı tarayıp aradığını bulduğunda hafifçe sırıtarak aksanlı sesiyle “Senin şahin yine burada.” diye seslendi kardeşine.  
Kardeşi olan beyaz saçlı genç adam “Başlama yine Wanda, nereden benimki oluyor o?” diye yanıtladı onu.  
“Oh, hadi ama Pietro, adam neredeyse her akşam buraya gelip benim köşemden şahin gibi seni izliyor.” Pietro bunun üzerine derin bir nefes alarak kızkardeşinin her günkü söylemlerini kulak ardı etti. Adamı -ve kendisini izleyen gri gözlerini- fark etmişti tabiki ama müşterilerin barmenleri izleyip onlar hakkında fantazi kurmaları genelde görülen bir şeydi. Peki ama bu adamda değişik olan neydi? Pietro, kafasını silkeyeyince normalden hafifçe uzun olan saçları iki yana sallandı. Hızlı hareketlerle önündeki banka yaslanmış birkaç müşterinin siparişini hazırladıktan sonra, ilerideki adama kaçamak bir bakış attı. Onun bakışını fark eden Wanda, keyiflendiğini gizlemeden “Bu akşamlık yer değiştirelim istersen.” dedi. Pietro, bir an düşündükten sonra onun teklifini kabul etti. Wanda, tekrar kendi alanına dönüp yarım bıraktığı siparişleri hallettikten sonra, Pietro’ya ufak bir el hareketi yaptı. İkisi, küçük bir gösteriyle yer değiştirmeye karar vermiş olacak ki, aynı anda şişeleri havaya atıp daha sonra tutmaya başladılar. İki kardeş kendilerine özel hareketleriyle şovu bitirdiğinde daha önce Wanda’nın durduğu yerde şimdi Pietro duruyordu. 

Saat ilerledikçe, barın önünü psikoloğa gidecek kadar cesareti olmadığı için içini barmenlere döken tipler kaplamıştı. Pietro, psikoloji okuyan kardeşinin bu tipleri dinlemekten hoşlandığını biliyor genelde kendi tarafındakileri ona yönlendiriyordu. Yine de arada birkaç tanesinde kaçamamış, karşısındaki adamın anlattıklarıyla ilgileniyormuş gibi yaptı. O sırada barın uzak köşesine yaslanmış olan gri gözlü adamı gördü. Müşterilerle ilgilene ilgilene onun durduğu köşeye kadar gitti. Pantolonunun arka cebindeki bezi çıkararak tezgahı silmeye başladığı sırada adamın sesini duydu.  
“Barmenler iyi dert dinler derler. Peki derdi olan barmenleri kimler dinler?”  
Pietro bununla ufak bir kahkaha atınca sildiği tezgahtan kafasını kaldırıp “Diğer barmenlere? Bilmiyorum açıkçası, pek paylaşımcı bir tip sayılmam.”  
Adam, “Fark ettim.” diye onu yanıtladı. Barmen olan hafifçe gülümseyerek, tezgahın altındaki viski şişesine uzandı.  
Birkaç saniye geçmeden karşısındaki adamın önüne minik bir peçete koyup üstüne bardağı bırakırken “Müesseseden.” dedi. Adam, gülümseyerek bardağı aldıktan sonra Pietro’ya doğru havaya kaldırarak minik bir selam verdi.  
Pietro, bir anda nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir cesaretle “Adın ne? Yani senden devamlı şahin diye bahsetmek yorucu olmaya başladı.” dedi.  
Adam, “Demek benden bahsediyorsun.” dediğinde Pietro, içinden kendi aptallığına küfretse de dışından “Her akşam gelip beni izleyen sensin, bence senden bahsetmem çok da tuhaf değil.” dedi.  
“Clint.”  
“Pietro.”  
Tam Clint bir şey diyecekken barın öbür tarafından Wanda, Pietro’ya bir el işareti yaptı. İkisinin arasında küçüklüklerinden beri hep gizli bir dil olmuştu. Bazen hiç konuşmadan sırf birbirlerine yaptıkları işaretlerle anlaşabiliyorlardı. Barda çalışırken bu kadar uyumlu olmalarının bir sebebi de buydu herhalde. Pietro, Clint’e eliyle bir saniye işareti yaptıktan sonra, kardeşinin tarafına gitti. O sırada Wanda da, Pietro’nun yerine geçti.  
Clint, tedirgin görünen kıza “Her şey yolunda mı?” diye sordu.  
Kahverengi saçlı kız, onu tanıyınca “Klasik hikaye, adamın biri asılmaya çalıştı. Normalde geçiştirebiliyorum ama bu seferki biraz ısrarcı çıktı. Ben halletseydim ufak çaplı bir olay çıkardı. Pietro benden daha sakindir.” dedi.  
O sırada Pietro durumu halletmiş, tekrar ikisinin yanına döndü. Onun dönmesiyle Wanda da Clint’e minik bir baş selamı verip kendi yerine geri döndü. Tam o giderken Pietro son anda kızın elini tuttu. İkisi bir şey konuşmadan bir süre bakıştıktan sonra Wanda hafifçe gülümsedi ve koşar adımlarla yerine gidip, biriken siparişleri hazırlamaya başladı.  
“Arkadaşınla yakınsınız galiba.”  
Pietro bir yandan kendi biriken siparişleriyle ilgilenip bir yandan Clint’e doğru “Ah, Wanda benim kardeşim daha doğrusu ikizim.” dedi.  
Gri gözlü adam bunun üzerine minik bir “Oh” sesi çıkardı.

Saat neredeyse sabaha karşısını gösterene kadar ikisi saatlerce sohbet ettiler. Artık ne dans pistinde ne de barda çok da kişi kalmamıştı. Bir süre Pietro şişeler ve karıştırıcılarla ilgilenip tezgahı topladıktan sonra, tekrar Clint’in önüne geldi ve “Yarın akşam da burada olacak mısın, yoksa tanışınca sihir kayıp mı oldu?” diye sordu.  
Clint, bunun üzerine “Aslına bakarsan, daha insani bir saatte görüşmeye ne dersin?” diye sordu.  
Pietro, gülerek “Benim insani saatlerim bunlar yaşlı adam.” dedi.  
Clint, yaşlı adam lafına takılmamış, “Ne sorduğumu anladın işte.” dedi.  
Pietro, bir süre ona baktıktan sonra “Olur.” dedi ve pantolonunun öbür cebinden çıkardığı ufak not defterinden bir sayfa kopararak numarasını yazdı. Ufak mavi kağıdı Clint’e uzatırken “Baştan söyleyeyim 12’den önce ararsan bozuşuruz.” dedi. Clint, kağıda hızlı bir bakış atıp ceketinin cebine sıkıştırdıktan sonra, cüzdanından kartını çıkartıp hesap için Pietro’ya uzattı. Barmen, siyah kaplamalı kartı makinadan geçirip, birkaç tuşa bastıktan sonra geri sahibine uzattı.  
Clint, “O zaman insani bir saatte görüşmek üzere.” dedikten sonra oturduğu tabureden kalktı ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Onun gidişini gören kırmızı deri ceketini yine kırmızı bir şalla değiştirmiş olan Wanda, kardeşinin yanına ilerledi. Hiçbir şey söylemeden sırıtarak ona bakınca, Pietro kolunu kardeşinin omzuna dolayarak “Tamam, tamam, sen haklıydın. Adam o kadar da kötü değildi.” dedi.  
Wanda buna kahkaha atarak “O kadar kötü olmadığı için mi bütün gece adamla konuşup sonra da ona numaranı verdin? Kabul et Pietro, adamdan hoşlandın.” dedi.  
Pietro buna bir yorumda bulunmayıp, kardeşini yuvarlak barın çıkışına doğru yürüttü. “Hadi, gidelim artık. Yoruldum.” dedi.  
Wanda kardeşinin üstüne gitmeden onun beline sarıldı ve ikisi birlikte mekanı terk ederken Hangover’da bir gece daha son buldu.


End file.
